The Finding
by Wand Child
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione set off in search of Horcruxes, but there's Bill and Fleur's wedding to attend, Harry and Ron's apparation tests and also a visit to Godrics Hollow before they even set foot into a rule free world..
1. Nighttime thoughts

**Hey guys, I haven't written a HP fic before, only SOR ones so I don't know how this will be, but please check it out and review along the way. This fic is the equivalent to the 7th book, or at least some of it - enjoy xx**

**Harry Potter**

**The Finding**

**Chapter 1 – Night-time thoughts**

It was that time of year again. The time of year that Harry Potter unwillingly spent hot summers with his aunt and uncle, and lets not forget his cousin, Dudley.

Harry was having one of his uncommon sleepless nights. He was sat at the window of his room staring down onto Privet Drive. Hedwig was out delivering a letter to Ron and Hermione. Harry wished she'd hurry back; she was what kept him sane in this place. Well, this is the last time, Harry thought to himself.

Since Dumbledore's death, the wizarding world had gone into some sort of mass upheaval. There was nowhere anyone felt safe anymore. Everyone was constantly on edge, and there were more deaths than ever before. Of course the muggle world had no clue about what was going on. How Harry wished more than ever, that he were not himself. He'd been trapped ever since he was one year old. What kind of life had he leaded since then? He'd made friends he could rely on, yes, but he'd also tried to be killed several times, and lost two of the closest people to him, other than his parents. He hated being himself, and now he had to go after the person that had caused his life to become such a mess.

Harry tore his eyes away from the window and looked down at the Daily Prophet he had in his hand. He sighed as he read the headline of the article on the front page.

**Harry Potter: The Chosen One**

_The wizarding community is now fully aware that Mr Harry Potter is 'The Chosen One.' Every eye is upon Mr Potter, waiting with baited breath as to what his next move shall be. The Ministry of Magic declares that they are behind Potter in ever step he takes towards defeating He Who Must Not Be Named…_

The article continues on for several pages in this manner, and is accompanied by a picture of Harry and Rufus Scrimgeour in conversation at Dumbledore's funeral.

Harry remembered the conversation distinctly, Scrimgeour was asking him yet again, whether he would be the Ministry's new poster boy. Harry had refused point blank for the second time, and Scrimgeour had left looking rather taken aback, but never the less, very angry. This was something that Harry was at least slightly pleased about. He hated the way the Ministry had started sucking up to him ever since they found out Harry was telling the truth. They were useless. Well, Scrimgeour at least seemed a little more on task than Fudge ever did, he'd give him that.

Harry folded the paper over and dropped it onto the floor. He glanced back out of the window and saw the familiar silhouette of a large barn owl, heading his way. He could see Ron and Hermione had written back quickly to his letter, as Hedwig was carrying some envelopes. As Hedwig got closer, Harry could see a third envelope. Who else was writing to him? He undid the latch on the window and pushed it open as this thought past through his mind.

Hedwig fluttered in through the window and landed neatly on Harry's lap. Harry shut the window, then turned to Hedwig. She hooted loudly at him as he stroked her feathers. His eyes then moved down to the letters attached to her legs. He untied all three. Lifting his hand back up, she gave him a small nip on the forefinger before fluttering over to her cage for a snooze.

Harry glanced at all three envelopes. One had the familiar scrawl of Ron's writing on the front, and another had the neat swirling writing of Hermione's. The third however, Harry did not recognise. His eyes flickered n a small black mark in the top right hand corner. He pulled the letter into the pool of moonlight on the windowsill to take a closer look.

There, inky black and familiar as ever, was the Hogwart's Crest.

**End Chapter**

**Ok, so there's chapter one, hope you enjoyed it, please review it's much appreciated. By the way, for any of you that don't know, my previous pen name was MetallicaMad, as you can see it's changed now. So if anyone has read my SOR fics then it's me again! Catch you guys xxx **


	2. Letters

**Thanks for the reviews guys, hope this chapter is good enough heh. R&R as always Xx Wand Child xX**

**Chapter 2**

**Letters**

Harry placed the letter from Hogwart's next to him, while he opened Ron and Hermione's. He tore off the seal to Ron's and opened out the parchment.

_Harry,_

_Thanks for your letter. Hope you're all right mate, everyone says hi. Bill and Fleur's wedding is in 2 weeks exactly, so mum said we can come and get you in a couple of days if you like. Hermione's coming tomorrow, but she said she'd wait for you here, as she doesn't want to intrude on the family, or something stupid like that. Hope they're treatin' you right mate. See you soon_

_Ron_

_P.S. Mum just said we're coming to get you later on today, at around 6 this evening. Hope that's ok. If not, well, we're coming anyway. _

Harry smiled as he finished reading, they were coming today. Yes! He would finally be rid of the Dursley's. He put down the letter and turned to Hermione's.

_Harry, I hope you're ok. Your letter scared me slightly. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. This summer will be the last happy one together, let's not ruin it. After that, it's just me, you and Ron._

_Don't be too hard on yourself Harry, and you know, at any point, we can go back to Hogwart's and talk to Dumbledore, in his frame. He can still help us. Please talk to us Harry, you know we're here for you, and we're in it together now, just us three. I can't bear to think of you, sitting alone right now, thinking of what's coming and what you're leaving behind. None of this is your fault._

_Ron told me their coming for you today/tomorrow. Don't forget you've got your aparation test soon. I know Ron's pretending he's forgotten. I'll speak to you tomorrow Harry. Try not to lose sleep._

_Love_

_Hermione x_

Harry re-read the letter, he could see some small blotches on some of the lines where it was obvious she'd been crying. Hermione had always worried about him so much. He sighed as he folded the letter up and put it down next to Ron's.

Now for the last letter. Who was this from? Someone at Hogwart's was writing to him, but who? He undid the seal and unfolded the scroll.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_It has come to our attention, that considering recent events, it would appear that Hogwart's school of Witch craft and Wizardry would be under closure. This letter however, is informing you that the school is to remain open, even for one single pupil. Attached to this letter is a slip of paper concerning your choice. We would be grateful if you could send back your reply as soon as possible._

_Regards_

_Minerva McGonagall (and staff)_

_Head Mistress_

Harry finished reading the letter and flipped it over. There was more than just a single sheet of parchment. He pulled one free and read:

_I Harry James Potter will be/will not be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1st onwards. _

_Please circle the appropriate._

Harry laughed as he read the slip of paper, he found this an odd way to find out who was going back. Nevertheless he filled in the slip and laid it down on top of the other letters.

He pulled a second piece of parchment free and read:

_Dear M Potter,_

_I insist I meet with you before the 1st of September. I have matters that need to be discussed with you as soon as possible. It has come to my attention that you do not intend to return to Hogwart's on September the 1st , or anytime after that. This did not surprise me in the least, however, I need you to understand the important fact that Hogwart's will always remain open for your use, if it is needed._

_I will be stopping by The Burrow where I understand you will be staying for the remainder of your holiday. Hope to see you then. _

_Regards_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Harry read the letter twice to make sure he understood everything she had said. He nodded to himself before setting the letter down on the windowsill. He tore off the third piece of parchment and taking a deep breath, read:

_Harry, _

_Sorry it wasn't more personal; McGonagall wanted them all together for some reason. Hope you're ok down there. I've rebuilt my house, with a bit of help from all the staff. The Ministry have let Dumbledore be buried here in the rounds as well, so that's good ain't it? I've been worried about you Harry and now I'm more worried than ever. It's a dark and evil world out there. Be careful. But, well, I'll hopefully see you before you go. Bill and Fleur's wedding and all that. _

_Chin up Harry_

_Hagrid_

Harry could also see some blotches on this letter. Though Hagrid's were considerably larger than Hermione's. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up some parchment, glancing at the clock as he did so.

2:48AM

He rubbed his eyes as he took out his quill and ink. He dipped his quill into the ink and began to write some quick responses.

_Hagrid,_

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'll see you at Ron's or wherever the wedding is._

_Harry_

_Ron, _

_See you then. Everything's fine._

_Harry_

_Hermione,_

_Stop worrying about me. There's no need to cry over it. I'll see you at Ron's._

_Harry_

Harry didn't know if that sounded insensitive or not. He was too tired to care now. He rolled up the parchment along with Ron's, sealed then together quickly and scrawled '_The Burrow' _on the front. He rolled up Hagrid's, sealed it and scratched '_Hagrid's Hut, Hogwart's' _on the front.

He got down from the windowsill and went over to Hedwig's cage. He put his hand inside and stroked her feathers. She opened a single beady eye.

"Hedwig, I need you to deliver these for me." Harry whispered. She hooted at him as he took her out of the cage and placed her on his bed. Se stuck out a leg, to which Harry tied the letters. She fluttered onto his shoulder as he walked over to the window to open it for her. She took off smoothly, Harry watched her silhouette become smaller and smaller until she had gone completely.

He shut the window as silently as possible and tidied away the letters. Taking off his glasses he climbed into bed. He stared at the ceiling, thoughts buzzing through his mind. Eventually, Harry drifted off into what was for once, a dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter: Ok, please tell me what you think, I'll update as soon as I can. Xx Wand Child xX**


End file.
